sweetcouchfandomcom-20200214-history
Ilthyria
Ilthyria is a mage city in the southeastern part of The Empire. Description None have put up greater resistance to assimilation than Ilthyria, and no one celebrates the Empire’s downfall more than its citizens. The deeply traditional and staunchly magical Ilthyrians loathe The Empress’ attempts to dismantle the mageocracy and consider her a traitor to her kind – even more deeply so because she is said to from this region originally. The Empress was always aware of their resistance and during her rule, came down particularly hard on Ilthyria. What was seen as a legitimate exchange of ideas about governance in Leighton might be cause for a treason charge in Ilthyria, but this has never kept its people from cursing the Empress’ name behind closed doors. Ilthyria believes unequivocally in its own superiority. It (“unlike the rest of the empire,” its elder mages sniff with disdain) is a locus of culture, history and magical pursuit. The upper echelons of Ilthyrian society believe firmly that anything technology can do, magic can do better. Outsiders are, therefore, often treated with hostility, and what the Ilthyrian resent most about the empire rule is having their nation forced open to outsiders trying to sell them on ridiculous gadgets. Likely the most horrifying thing is that among the younger generations, tech was starting to take. Though elder mages have made some concessions and allowances, particularly in the case of airships, the fall of the empire has been followed by immediate efforts to squash outside influence and shut the borders once again. Needless to say, this region is not particularly popular among its peers, and particularly among sympathizers of the Empire. Ilthyria’s good relationship with the Kingdom to the East, the homeland of the rebel army that brought down the Empress, have even thrown suspicion on them. Some say that the chief authorities themselves were the ones to smuggle in the rebels and was complicit in their attack – a highly likely and extremely inconvenient rumour that many on the high council have been working to guard against, for risk of war with the other newly formed countries (though some would welcome a battle to claim additional territory). The future of Ilthyria is surprisingly uncertain. Though the old guard is united in its jubilation over the fall of the Empire, they are split on what to do next. Some want to focus on closing the gates, others see an opportunity to trade with (and convert) other nations. Some want to focus on rebuilding to their former glory, while others suggest that Ilthyria ought to fight and fill the power vacuum the empress left. While the council tries to squabble through its deadlock, the next generation of Ilthyrian are starting to wonder if tech – and the outside world that brought it – are really so bad, after all. Additional Info *'Key concepts': Magical, traditional, unyielding *'Virtues': Dignity, artistry, dedication, community *'Vices': Narrow-mindedness, prejudice, arrogance, stubbornness *'People who would live here': Lucius Malfoy, Byakuya Kuchiki, Loghain, Elrond, Miles Edgeworth Gallery Ilthyria2.jpg ilthyria1.jpg ilthyria3.jpg tumblr_ltot25CiWs1qhttpto1_r1_500.jpg afc57b34176603e70b6413cfdf7efc28488c0dde.jpg ac5c76044e1585a22bed524bb0f2d546eb32bb05.jpg decaf2823efac84471f98c995d390448a82d716f.jpg Category:Anamnesis Category:APlaces